


Caffè Mocha Please

by thebluewolf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: Akali has a one sided crush on Evelynn... unless?
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	Caffè Mocha Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short gift fic for @DIlljeN_TuP on twitter because I want to encourage them to draw more and be confident in their art <3

Akali has a crush. 

A gigantic crush on her project partner who is also part of her large friend circle. A one sided crush on Evelynn. Luckily for her, none of her friends know about this crush she has so she doesn't have to suffer through their endless teasing. Though unluckily, her crush doesn’t seem to notice her feelings she has for her. 

Recently Akali has been spending a lot of time together with Evelynn as they work on the assignment they’ve been given. She’s been trying her best to convey her feelings through her actions but it’s not working out in her favor. It hurts Akali’s heart to see that Evelynn doesn't even acknowledge her affectionate gestures yet she continues to love her anyways.

If anyone of her friends ever found out about her one sided crush, they would be confused as to why Akali continues pining after someone so cold-hearted. But she’ll just tell them that they don’t understand or know Evelynn as well as she does. Tell them that they are the ones who never bothered to get to know Evelynn so they would only see her flaws. 

Most only glimpse at the water’s surface and come to lacking conclusions. Claiming that they know everything there is to know about Evelynn, stating that all there is to Evelynn is her cold demeanor, her feisty way of speech, her steely gaze that intimidates those that meet her eyes. 

However, Akali has taken a deep dive into this deceiving appearance of a shallow pond and has caught sight of the entrancing beauty in the depths of this shallow illusion. From these moments that Akali has experienced with Evelynn, she is able to uncover the things others failed to discover and she could only fall deeper in love. 

At first, Akali liked the bluntness in Evelynn's speech and the air of confidence around her when they hung out with their friends. Though over time, she got to see more sides of Evelynn, finding so much more to love in Evelynn’s wise personality, alluring traits, and graceful gestures. And it is the little actions that Eveylnn does that Akali finds herself adoring the most.

The subtle excitement in her voice when she's talking about her favorite book, the graceful motion when she would pull her silvery hair into a ponytail whenever they ate ramen together, the way she absentmindedly bites on that coffee straw when deep in thought, the style in which she’d dress so chic yet look so comfortable in whatever attire. 

Akali loves just about everything in Evelynn and if you’d bothered to ask her to tell you about all of it, then the list would never end because she’d just find more to add to it as she goes.

She only has heart eyes for her crush and said eyes with countless hearts in them are now peeking over at the platinum blonde that looks gorgeous in those black skinny jeans and maroon turtleneck, her hair done up in a long braid laying on her right shoulder. Sitting with her friends at the corner table, flipping through her favorite fashion magazine. 

Akali’s mind can only reason that it doesn't matter what Evelynn wears as any brand of clothing will look good on her. Though that might just be her one sided crush on Evelynn muddling her thoughts because right now, just by watching Evelynn drink coffee, it makes the beverage look as sweet as those honey eyes she’s yearning for attention from. But she might have stared a little too long, because when the platinum blonde looked up from her magazine, those amber eyes looked right into her blue orbs.

Not knowing how to react to their eyes meeting, Akali freezes up and grips her cup of caffe mocha a little too hard that it crumples the paper cup, allowing the sweet beverage to spill onto her assignments. “Kali! What are you doing?!”, the voice of the person next to her gets her attention and she looks down at the papers. “Ah- Shit. I’m so screwed.”, panicking, she swears, knowing that she’s in a heap of trouble as the white parchment is soaked with coffee. 

“Forget about the papers for now and go wash your hands.” Of course Kai’sa would be more worried about her than anything else. Akali gets up and walks towards the washroom to clean her hands, all the while golden eyes watch with interest. After entering the washroom she lets out a heavy sigh, already tired at the thought that she will have to rewrite every page for this assignment and at the potential that Evelynn will be upset at the setback of their paired project.

She walks to the sink and turns the tap on, quickly cleans her hands with the running water. Once done with the task she shuts the water off and places her wet hands on the edge of the sink, looking into the mirror hung above the sink. “Heavens, why am I so dumb.”, she says gazing at her reflection. 

“And why would you be?”, comes a raspy voice from near the entrance of the room. Startled by the sudden appearance of Evelynn beside her, Akali struggles to find words and stutters much to her embarrassment, “I- uh, Hi E-Eve!” At the sudden spike of her anxiety, she starts frantically drying her hands on her shirt and that makes Evelynn frown. “Stop that.” Immediately Akali pauses from hearing the blonde’s commanding tone, looking down at her feet as she is afraid to look at Evelynn’s expression.

“Look at me, little rogue.” Well, the choice to avoid eye contact is totally out of her hands now. She reluctantly lifts her gaze to meet Evelynn’s. Instead of an angry glare, the blonde expresses a concerned look with her flawless facial features. “Mind telling me why you’re saying such things about yourself”, Evelynn’s question has Akali nervously laughing as she tries to come up with an excuse that wouldn’t expose herself for staring. “Well... uh, b-because I spilt coffee over our project?”

Clearly, Evelynn is skeptical of her answer but doesn’t voice it, keeping mum as she stares at Akali’s shaky eyes. They stood silently, facing each other in the washroom for a brief suffocating moment before the blonde got fed up and spoke first. “I will be waiting outside. We can rewrite the project at my place.” Evelynn turns to leave before she even finishes her sentence. 

Once the blonde leaves the cramped space, Akali releases a breath she didn’t know she’s been holding. She takes a moment to calm herself down, making sure that her breathing isn’t frantic. Only after she has regained her composure did she leave the washroom and jog back to the table where her belongings are. 

She swiftly packs up, thanking Kai’sa for trying to dry and clean up the mess on the coffee stained papers. The rushed movements garner many confused looks from her friends but Akali didn’t bother to say anything about it, not wanting to keep Evelynn waiting. She says her goodbyes to them and exits the cafe. Though just as she’s almost out the doorway, she thinks that she might have heard Katarina scoffing followed by the words, “lovesick fool”. 

Outside the cafe, Evelynn is scrolling through her phone as Akali approaches her, “I’m here, let’s get going.” Grabbing her helmet off her bike and moving to mount it. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”, the blonde asks as she pockets her phone and walks over to where the rogue’s bike is.

Akali assumed that they would be going to Evelynn’s apartment separately with their own rides like they usually do, so she did not expect Evelynn to pat her on the waist, telling her to move up a little so that she could get on the bike too. 

The look of complete shock and disbelief on the rogue’s face when the platinum blonde got seated right behind her and then telling her that she did not drive here with her beloved car today is probably a sight that everyone would get a good laugh from.

Akali is having a mental breakdown, as it turns out her crush specifically said that she would be waiting outside because she wanted a ride from her. She should have realized sooner when she didn’t spot Evelynn’s ride parked outside. 

Remaining the same as usual, regal and calm, Evelynn wraps her arms around Akali’s waist, and feels the rogue’s body freeze. “What’s wrong rogue, is my touch unwelcomed?”, the blonde says with a blend of tease and amusement to her words. 

“N-no! Hahahaha… Let’s get going now. H-hold on tight.”, she manages to speak as she hands the extra helmet she has for Kai’sa over to Evelynn. Then she turns the keys and starts revving, the sound of the bike drowns out the chuckle that left Evelynn’s lips. 

The journey to Evelynn’s apartment would usually cause Akali to feel nervous but this time with the blonde right behind her, the rogue is more than just nervous. She is an absolute wreck of emotions that’s trying not to crash her bike because of Evelynn’s hands splayed on her stomach. 

Those arms moved from being tightly wound around her waist in favor of letting naughty hands casually touch Akali’s toned abdomen. The rogue doesn’t know if she is thankful or confused by this situation. Only when they arrive at the downstairs of the apartment where Akali receives a visitor’s pass from the guard post, does Evelynn remove her hands from the rogue’s body.

After parking the bike and leaving the area, they make their way up to the third floor. Upon arriving at the door the blonde unlocks it using the passcode and lets Akali in first before following suit. The rogue removes her shoes by the entryway and slips into a pair of soft house slippers meant for guests. She trails after Evelynn towards the blonde’s room and as they pass through the living room a delicate voice greets them.

“Welcome back, Evie~ And hello to you too, Akali.”, a gorgeous ravenhead happily welcomes them from where she sits on the plush couch. “Hey Irene, it’s nice to see you again!”, the rogue cheerfully greets the older woman while Evelynn just gives her a wave and firm nod. The eldest smiles, “good luck with your project, I will be here if either of you need help with anything.” Irene returns to the work on her laptop immediately after informing them that she’s available if they require her assistance. 

They enter Evelynn’s room after that exchange and the platinum blonde immediately moves to sit on her bed. “I didn’t know your cousin would be home so early today.”, Akali says while dropping her bag onto the floor beside the low table in the middle of the bedroom, then moving over to the wooden dresser near the bed to lean on it with her left arm.

“Rene’s working from home this week so she’s been around more than I’d like her to be.”, Akali gives Evelynn a questioning look as she couldn’t understand why the blonde wouldn’t want Irene around. The two are on good terms and Irene is the one person that Evelynn ever respected so it makes Akali wonder if something happened, “why’s that?”

The rogue has her cerulean eyes glued onto Evelynn, waiting for a reply that the other seems to not want to tell. They stay silent and motionless for how long, neither of them know, but yet again Evelynn is the first one to break out of the frozen moment. “Tell me, my little rogue. Do you have someone you like, and explain to me why it is my cousin?”

There isn’t a reaction or any movement from Akali and it worries Evelynn that maybe her question is too sudden and much more sensitive of a topic than she initially thought. Though a fraction of a moment later, Akali’s arm slipped from where it leaned on the dresser and without that support, she fell towards Evelynn, landing right on top of the blonde.

Both of them weren’t expecting such an outcome from that question and Evelynn could surely say that this is another one of the numerous times that Akali has surprised her with her actions. “Quite a bold one aren’t you?” Evelynn habitually teases once she’s regained her senses from the sudden collision which got her head spinning. 

She is hoping to see the rogue’s blushing face and panicked reaction to her jest but Akali however, seems to have her mind and soul elsewhere as she gazes blankly at the pretty face that’s a few inches away, watching her every move from beneath her. The platinum blonde raises her right hand to gently cup the rogue’s cheek, “Kali? Are you okay?”

The spaced-out girl responds instinctually to the touch by placing her own hand over the larger one resting on her face, blinking a few times to regain her focus and connecting her eyes with pools of gold, gazing deeply into them as though they hold the starlight within them. “I’m in love with you.” The vision of her cerulean orbs blurs as they well up with tears. “Because whenever we are together, it’s never boring.” She moves back and pulls Evelynn up along with her.

Once they’re upright, Akali sits herself fully on Evelynn’s lap. “I feel happy when I am with you.” Her words are interrupted by a hic, as a single tear falls from her eye, feeling the blonde catch it with her thumb. “Every time I see you, I want you even more.” The rogue might not be able to hold back her emotions anymore, “and all I want is you”, she finishes her confession.

She’s sobbing right in front of Evelynn but due to the way Evelynn looks at her with such an understanding expression, she wonders if the blonde could perhaps feel the same way or is it out of pity for Akali’s one sided feelings. Overwhelmed by the fear of a rejection, the poor girl can’t keep her eyes open any longer, shutting them tightly and letting her tears overflow. 

It is Evelynn’s first time in a situation like this, not knowing what she should be doing she tries her best to pick the best course of action to console the crying girl atop her. Swayed by her own feelings that came to surface with Akali’s confession, she parts the rogue’s messy black bangs, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

That did not make things any better, so the blonde kept placing sweet kisses all over the girl’s face till she finally calms down. When Akali is completely soothed, she registers that she has been invading Evelynn’s personal space and makes a move to separate herself from the blonde. However, the other woman clearly did not want the same and firmly held her down by the waist, “where do you think you’re going.” Using one of her hands to bring Akali’s face closer to her and making sure that the rogue is looking at her.

“Are you going to leave before hearing what I have to say, my little rogue?” Akali remains silent as she carefully watches Evelynn with a storm of worry and fear inside her heart. The platinum blonde takes the skittish girl’s silence as a go ahead to continue speaking, but she instead goes in for a kiss. Evelynn captures Akali’s lips in a slow and shy kiss as that feels like the most precise way for her to convey her answer and feelings in one shot.

It took a little bit of time before Akali reciprocated the intimate action but when she does, she doesn’t seem to want to stop. The proclamation of their feelings for each other in the affectionate act escalated from timid touches to bold explorative nips and licks. Evelynn is so absorbed in the kiss that she slips her tongue between Akali’s tiers to deepen their connection. Continuing like this for a little too long has them both desperately needing air and they part briefly, resting their foreheads against the other’s. 

“How about a coffee date after we finish rewriting this project?”

“I’d love that. It will be my treat then.”

“No no, I can’t let my little darling do that when I seemed to be the cause of her spilling coffee over herself.”

“Wh- wait! How did you know?”

“You’ve been staring at me a lot in the last few months. Not exactly subtle, little rogue.”

“Dammit… Am I really that obvious…”

“Maybe it’s because I’ve been staring at you too that I’d know.”

“Hey! If you’ve noticed my crush on you then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Crush you say?”

“Ah. Forget I said anything...” 

“Aren’t you adorable. Blushing while perched on my lap.”

“I’ll get off then.”

“I won’t let you, not when I can be the one to get you off, darling.”

“E-EVE!!”

“Cute.”

“Sh-shut up! You owe me more than just a cup of coffee because of that!”

“What would you like to have?”

“A dozen- wait no. A lifetime supply of caffè mocha, please.”

“Aww, I thought I’d hear you uttering my name with those red lips.”

“Oh my god, Evelynn. Your cousin is home!”

“Now I’m starting to have doubts as to who you’re in love with, me or my cousin.”

“Of course it's you… wait a moment… are you perhaps jealous of Irene?!”

Evelynn refused to answer and it clicked in Akali’s mind. The blonde is jealous of her own cousin and that information has Akali laughing heartily. Causing the woman who’s lap she’s sitting on to frown, which only feeds into Akali’s laughter. Evelynn pouts and flicks the rogue’s nose with her finger before trying to shove her off. 

Akali rubs her nose with her hand, still grinning like a fool as she uses her other hand to pull Evelynn closer to join their lips again. 

“I love you so much, Eve. Let me show you just how deep I’ve fallen for you.”

“I’ll gladly accept everything from you. I love you too, Kali, my darling rogue.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope that you liked this akalynn story. I never wrote the "crush" concept before so this is entirely new to me, I hope that I did well with it because I'm truly unsure how it goes.


End file.
